wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Abyssal Depths
|affilation= None |government = None |loc=Vashj'ir |level=80-82 }} Abyssal Depths is the third and last zone in the undersea region known as Vashj'ir. The Depths are home to the ancient god L'ghorek, who is connected to something immense beneath the seafloor. The Twilight's Hammer saps life energy from this gigantic being to create "Ascendants" for the coming war against Neptulon for control of the seas. Also within the depths is the Abyssal Breach, the entrance into the Abyssal Maw itself...where more unknown horrors await. History See history of Vashj'ir. Geography The Abyssal Depths, unlike Vashj'ir's other subzones, has wildly varying topography and geography. Players will be very familiar with the deep caves of Darkbreak Cove and Tenebrous Cavern, similar to the faction hubs within the Shimmering Expanse. Outside these caves, the world is full of multi-level coral reefs and tall stone pillars. Slicing through the south-central part of the zone is a deep, dark trench, full of giant eels and deep sea murlocs. This canyon rests beside the ancient L'ghorek, an entity related to Nespirah. To the south of L'ghorek is an abandoned reef, full of grey sands and murky waters, with only skeletal fish floating through it. The central part of the zone hosts steaming hot thermal vents jutting form the brownish, burnt sands. The most notable feature is to the northeast, where the immense Abyssal Breach lays, a deep chasm punched into the depths with a constant vortex pulling all things into its center. Travel Getting There To get to the Depths, you have to accept the to go there on the ships. / will send you on your way after completing the final quest in the chain, up to and including . After accepting the quest aboard the boats, players will be whisked to the Abyssal Depths via The Verne (Horde) or the Pincer X2 (Alliance). "Swim" Master locations * at Darkbreak Cove, Abyssal Depths * at Tenebrous Cavern, Abyssal Depths Adjacent regions Inhabitants Normal Rare mobs | |} Resources Though there are no fishing pools, you can fish; 575 fishing is required to fish without catching junk. Notable Characters Players will recognize a number of quest givers form their time in the Shimmering Expanse and Kelp'thar Forest. and join with players at Promontory Point halfway through their Depths experience, and players continue to interact with them all the way through , which sees another well-known NPC captured by the naga: . Wavespeakers and are also here, this time giving quests to members of both factions. As with the Shimmering Expanse, players will assist another ancient in regaining control; this time it is L'ghorek requiring assistance being freed from members of the Twilight's Hammer clan. Quests Players begin their excursion within the Depths by attempting to discover a viable alternative for submarine fuel, and this rapidly evolves into helping hide their faction's secret submarines from the other faction. Quests bring players into the luminescent Underlight Canyon, there to assist a or a who is looking to avenge the loss of his wolf companion (don't worry, she's okay!). Emerging from the dark canyon will bring players to fighting naga, repelling Faceless ones defiling the local fauna, and assisting the ancient, L'ghorek. This all culminates in a final battle against the naga at the Abyssal Breach. Areas of interest Maps WorldMap-VashjirDepths.jpg|Map of the Abyssal Depths Dungeons Subzones Media Images Seabrush-coral.jpg|At Seabrush. Coldlight-Chasm-ground.jpg|Within Underlight Canyon. Fireplume-Trench-air-1.jpg|The Scalding Chasm. Abandoned Reef.jpg|The eerie Abandoned Reef. Videos Patch changes * External links es:Abyssal Depths nl:Abyssal Depths pl:Abyssal Depths Category:Abyssal Depths